broken hearts mend broken minds
by lalala223
Summary: Alec's POV from City of Bones.I didn't want to do a major character,and he was complicated,so he makes for a great story.i loved Alec's character since he was introduced.Disclaimer:i do not own mortal instruments or any of the characters,that's Clare.
1. To introduce myself

**Author's Notes:** cool, I wrote something new. Yay! Okay, please read and review!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the mortal instruments… Cassandra clare does. I don't own the events, but I own the perspective. It's how I think alec would think, so, make of it what you will.**

"I sung of chaos and eternal night,

Taught by the heav'nly muse to venture down

The dark descent , and up to reascend- John Milton, Paradise Lost"

Demons can be so stupid. it was so focused on fooling the mundanes that it didn't even realize we were following. it put glamours on itself and it's weapon, then got right in. but don't be fooled, it had it's fun. Messing with humans is one of it's many charming qualities.

"It's fake. Foam rubber. See?" I hear it say. Yeah, right. And I'm Valentine Morgenstern. Of course, the mundane bouncer can't see that. "Whatever. Go on in" he said. He got bored with his prey WAY too quickly, so I knew that the demon had used some powerful glamours. We got ourselves inside and followed it through the dance floor.

I thought for a moment that it was going to lose it, it's lip curling back with jealous fury as it feels the presence of wasted life flowing all around him, and then his fury turned to greed, a want to take the lives of these humans so he could get more than he needed to survive. Then he seemed to remember where he was, and his hand tightened on his blade. Just as he was about to move into the mass of crazed dancers, a girl broke from the crowd and drifted twords him. My sister, Isabelle.

She was so full of life that he didn't hesitate to follow her, not even noticing all the precautions she had taken to hide her marks. Stupid demon. He was oblivious. He followed her all the way to a supply closet, without suspecting a thing. When she opened the door, it just made him more pleased. The more privacy, the better when you're dealing with murder.

Suddenly, I feel eyes boring into my back. I turn ever so slightly and see a red-headed girl gaping at us from merely 10 feet away."Jace, be careful." I said. He paid no attention to my words, and didn't even acknowledge my warning tone. Ay-ay-ay, what is wrong with him? He's so focused that he doesn't even seem to realize his surroundings. I flinch as he pulls his knife. We slip inside the room, and I shake the thought of the girl from my mind. She couldn't have seen us. No way, I was putting up glamours right and left. No, she didn't see us, she saw a shadow of someone on the wall, or she was looking at something else. But there is no possible way she could of seen us, not with that much heavy duty work I put into us being invisible.

I go back to our task. Protect Izzy and Jace, that's what I do. I'm glad I don't have to kill usually, or at least not on purpose. I don't have the heart. The boy…

**To Be Continued….**

**End of chapter notes: **okay, I've never really done this yet, but I decided to try it. I've been working on this for a while, but I wanted to see if I should continue with it or not. Is it a good idea? Chapters will be longer and better if I continue. Review and tell me if you hate it or if I should keep going. Thanks!


	2. still the start

**_Author's Notes:_**_ Okay, this chapter is so depressing it hurts. It's only one paragraph long, but I couldn't hold off any longer. My author's notes will be longer than the story itself. I'm sorry for the lack of words and stuff, but it's really hard to write a story by memory. I don't have the books, and I don't go home for another day. After that I'll just go and borrow it from my friend, but for now you'll just have to wait. I'll post in a few days, most likely Sunday. I go home on Friday, and my neice is getting baptized on Saturday, so I won't get time until the lovely Sunday. See my delema? But no worries, I'lll write up while I'm waiting to post. I promise to write for at least 10 minutes each day, most likely more. I will find time for my devoted readers, if I have any. See what I mean? My notes are longer than the chapter._

The boy and izzy had just started to talk as we slipped inside the small, dark, cramped room. "What's your name?" he says. She simply replies "Isabelle." Wow, so she's shy? Yeah, right. I blow the thought off as the demon starts to approach her. "That's a nice name. I haven't seen you here before." "you're asking me if I come here often?", and she giggles as she pulls her hand up to cover her mouth, intentionally letting the sleeve of her dress come up her arm a bit. As he stares at the design circaling her arm, I see realization finally dawn on him. "You-" . she didn't even give him a chance to start saying his piece before she struck a blow to his chest, sending him staggering backwards. Before he can regain his balance, she is uncoiling her golden whip. She coiled it around his legs, jerking him to the floor and securing it tightly in one swift movement. She smiled an evil smile, and stated " he's all yours, boys"

**_End of chapter notes:_**_ Alright, that's it. I bet ya didn't even have to scroll down. Again, I plead with thee to accept my full apologies. The bloody book is not in my possession. I shall get it soon, lovely readers. For all Magnus/Alec and Jace/Clary and Simon/Maia fans, may the force be with you ( yes, I'm a major star wars geek. Please, just forget all about this.) I wonder who has izzy? Oh, and by the way…_

**Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS, OR ANY OF THE EVENTS IN THIS CHAPTER, AS A MATTER OF FACT. HOWEVER, I DO OWN MANY THINGS, INCLUDING THE THOUGHTS ALEC HAS AND THE PERSPECTIVE. **


	3. Author's Note: The attempt at my apology

**I am so sorry. I know, you all hate me. Want to hunt me down and torture me. **

**Why?**

**Well, because I haven't updated since I started this story in the middle of June…last year…and, even those 2 chapters were tiny, puny, what-the-hell chapters, because I didn't have the book.**

**And I repeat: I am so sorry.**

**There is no fathoming the crappiness and horridity that I am feeling.**

**However, in the hopes that this will make it up to you, I'm going to fix this.**

**Here's the plan:**

**I'm going to rewrite this. I'm going to put it up under a different title, and I'll note that it was this originally on the description. I'm going to really and truly make the biggest freaking effort of my life to update frequently and regularly, on some sort of schedule or at least close-ish together. I will not leave anyone hanging, and, regardless of what sort of writer's block I may or may not be feeling at that point in time, I will rise above, I will write, and it will be good. And I will feel so much better. **

**Sound alright to you? **

**Thank goodness.**

**Now that we've got that cleared up, I can end this irritating Author's Note and get on with writing. Because I need to. Desperately.**

**Alright, thank you guys so much for putting up with me. Please, feel completely free to flame me, my stories, or give me criticism, or not talk to me, whatever…though, reviews for anything are always appreciated…. But, I would completely understand, and I totally, as an avid fanfiction reader, empathize. **

**So, thank you again, and I cannot stress how completely, agonizingly, desperately apologetic I am.**

**Keep on the lookout for the new story, it should be up soon. I hope that I haven't made you not read my stories anymore, so thank you for those who stick with it.**

**I am once again sorry for the story, also for this Author's Note where a chapter should be.**

**Thanks again.**

**Begging, on her hands and knees, for your' forgiveness,**

**~~/-Cissi-\\~~**


End file.
